R a i n
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Helena reflects on the death of her sister after RE6 is over. RE belongs to capcom.


Authors note;

Been feeling kind of eh lately and this is the product of that.

Better, more happy times coming soon.

Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

P.O.V Helena.

* * *

_Do you remember when mom used to tell you not to jump in the puddles because it would get your new clothes wet?_

_Yet, you would always end up splashing around and mom would get so mad, order you inside and make you sit in the bath while she washed your clothes. _

_Everytime it rains I think of you now. I picture that little brown-haired girl, in her light blue spotted dress with her white sneakers splashing in those puddles. Turning to me, with a huge, eager, grin on her face._

_But then you disappear..and I'm left standing there. Alone..and soaked._

* * *

I stepped out of the huge building and walked down a few of the pavement steps. The clouds were gray and loomed over every part of the city for as far as I could see. The weather man predicted a sunny, cloudless, day...guess he was wrong. I'm thankful it hadn't started raining yet. I had to walk home since Leon was out-of-town with the car for the weekend. That also meant I was going to be alone in our apartment. Sometimes being alone was okay. It was something I needed to gather my thoughts, or, put myself back into order. But this weekend didn't feel like that. It gave off an aura of despondency. I started the long trek home, hoping that the clouds wouldn't break until I got there but my hopes were futile. The started to come down. At first it was merely a mist, but when I pressed the button on the cross walk down the street from where I exited..it's pace quickened, coming down slightly harder due to the wind. I wasn't prepared at all for this. No rain coat, boots, or an umbrella. Not even a newspaper.

I should have protected you better. There was more I could have done to help you...I know it. There's been this feeling of being utterly defeated that kept floating around me when I thought of you. The image of you falling, B.O.W or not, still haunted me. Your scream, a look of pure horror across those beautiful features.

I continued my walk home, shoving my hands into the pockets of my vest. The rain was ice-cold and piercing. My hair was already drenched and plastered to my face. I had a feeling I was going to catch a cold after this as I usually do. I sighed crossing the street once more before I caught sight of her. A small girl, about 6 was splashing in a puddle. She had on white sneakers, and a blue dress but it wasn't spotted. Her hair underneath her poncho was brown and when she looked up as her white sneakers got caked in mud, I saw you. She smiled impishly before a hand came to grasp her own. I looked up the owner of the hand. It was a woman who smiled nervously at me before tugging the girl by the hand into a close by shop.

I watched them enter before I forced myself to keep walking. I finally made it back to the apartment, unlocking the door and letting myself in. I tossed my bag onto the couch before taking off my wet vest. I held it in my hand for a few minutes, staring at it, before I put it back on. All the lights in the apartment were off since I didn't bother flicking the switch on. I looked around at the emptyness in the bitch black. Shifting to stand in the doorway of Leon's room. He had left the door open a crack. I peered in, using a single hand to push the door open wider. His room was neat and Tidy minus the few pairs of jeans that lay on his bed I assume he didn't feel like taking them with him. I turned and moved to the doorway of my own room. I had left the door wide open that morning after I scarfed down my cereal while watching the news and forgot to close it on my way out.

The apartment gave the semblance of unimaginable pessimism. In my distraught state it was not right for me to be there. I felt as if I was a stranger in my own apartment. As if I had broken and entered and was pondering stealing these people's belongings hoping they weren't going to arrive in the middle of it. I shifted back out the door, locking it in my wake.

When I reached the street, barely anyone was on it. A few cars passing by every once in a while, a woman hollering for someone to come inside for dinner. I checked my watch. It was about six pm.

I made my way into town, the cold rain still pouring down. I caught sight of a vendor packing up his flower booth for the night. I walked over to him.

" Excuse me. "

He turned and smiled slightly before responding.

" Yes mam? "

" I know you're packing up for the night. " I motioned towards his half packed up stand. "But can I buy a quick bouquet from you? "

" Sure, sure. " He put down what he was holding and moved towards a small selection of flowers.

" I'll take those. " I pointed to a few blue carnations bundled together.

" It's on the house. " He said, handing me them after he wrapped them up.

" Really? I can't take your flowers without paying " I said, attempting to hand him my now wet, $20 bill.

" I'm serious. You look like a nice person and I'm sure they'll be for someone great. " He nodded.

" Well..thank you. Thank you so much. " I walked away. It was kind gesture, and he was right.

I began to walk the long path up the hill towards the graveyard.

As I walked, the rain continued to pour and I was sure I was going to catch something after this but I didn't care. After about fifteen minutes of walking I made it there. I crossed up the hill and into the big, iron gates of the cemetary. I walked amongst the graves until I reached yours.

Deborah Harper.

I sighed before I got on my knees in the muddy ground and placed the bright, blue, carnations against the stone.

" It's been a while, since I've been here. I'm sorry. " I stated to the stone, one of my hands reaching up and touching the ice-cold granite.

Nobody else was visiting the deceased. It was getting dark, the rain still pouring steadily down as I continued to talk to no one in particular. I guess I was hoping that you would answer back..but I knew it was farfetched.

" It's raining. " I said stupidly."Althought you probably know that. "

What was I doing? Nobody could hear me.

" I really am sorry, Deb, that I haven't visited. Been busy with work..and such. You know. "

Even though that was a lie.

I didn't visit my sister enough because I was scared..and guilty.

Scared about death.

And I felt guilty because there was always that feeling of something that I could have done.

" Listen..Deborah..I love you. Even if..I'm an idiot and couldn't save you.."

The tears started to come down but were mixed in with the rain.

" I don't visit enough because I'm scared to admit you're gone. I know it's stupid..but it's hard for me to really..just..get over it. I've talked to shrink after shrink after shrink..and it doesn't help. I guess I'm really sorry. It should have been me to die and not you..but then maybe you'd be here..looking down at me in the pouring rain and wish it was you that passed. "

I looked around me, the darkness succumbing the entire graveyard..memorial lights shining in the darkness. My knees were sore and dirtied. My entire body was shaking from the cold rain and I so badly wanted to rush home and take a warm shower.

At least I could go home.

" I'm sorry..Deb. "

At first I thought I heard a splash behind me, but I reasoned it was just the rain from the trees scattered around the plots. But then it happened again, this time, closer...and closer..

I turned...and through my rain blinded eyes.. I thought I saw a figure splashing in a puddle next to a stone. I froze. Who was crazy enough to come to a cemetary in the pouring rain at night?

It was coming closer.

At this point, adrenaline began to beat through my veins. Was it a cop? a robber? Was I going to get mugged?

But then I noticed it was wearing bright white sneakers..it wasn't a child..it was you.

I recognized the brown hair..that wasn't being wet by the rain. You were older...the same age you were before you died. Rain was bouncing off of your glowing, white, aura. No matter how many times your white sneakers splashed in the puddles, they weren't dirty..or wet. Neither was your dress even though you weren't wearing a jacket.

" Deborah? " I stated, stunned.

You looked up to me, and gave me that smile..the same eager smile before mom would tug you inside. And that's when I was overwhelmed with a feeling of comfort. I had done what I could to protect you..and it may have not been enough..but you were happy where you were. You were watching over me and Leon after that. You were still watching us now. Especially me.

You had managed to come right up to your stone at that point and touch it before you bounced away, splashing in every puddle as you faded into the darkness of the night.

I closed my eyes for one second.

When I opened my eyes it was early morning. Sunshine creeped in through my window and blasted me in the face. I woke up scared. I looked around, I was in the apartment. My bedroom door was wide open. I was full clothed. Was it a dream? No..I saw wet, dirty foot prints leading into my room and I was still in my dirty clothes. My knee was especially dirty from where I was kneeling in the cemetary. I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6 am. I blinked confused before I moved out into the living room. What happened? Why wasn't I at the graveyard? How did I get home?

And then I saw it.

One of the blue carnations I bought yesterday for you..was sitting on the mantle next to a picture of you one year I had taken through our old living room window. It was you, splashing in the puddles in your blue spotted dress and white sneakers.

You brought me home.

" Thank you...Deborah."

You were safe in heaven, and that was your last gift to me.

After that Leon came home early..I didn't bother to explain it to him..

It'll just be our secret.

* * *

The end.


End file.
